


Legacy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux finds something Kylo wants very badly indeed.





	Legacy

Hux has to admit he’d been dubious at first about Kylo’s… interest in his grandfather. It wasn’t as if he jerked it to the mangled helmet (that Hux knew), but he definitely had a deep affinity for the trappings of the Sith, and he’d modelled his image on them, even without proclaiming himself as one. 

But. Hux also knows the concept of Imperial heritage is a hot topic for _him_. The uniforms, titles, rank cylinders, protocols, cloaks, boots… So it’s pretty much understandable. Power and strength are great aphrodisiacs. 

Hux has no desire to cover his face in a mask, but he can get behind other elements of Sithly power, and he’s put a considerable amount of effort into this. Searches through archives and vaults, and he’s finally got his hands on something worthy of them both. 

Anakin Skywalker may have murdered the Sith Darth Vader, but the man’s legacy remains, and it’s there in Kylo’s black-clad form.

He sits in his high-backed throne, waiting for Kylo to answer the summons. His fingers slide bare over metal tones: silvers, and black. This weapon is sleek and efficient, and everything that Kylo is _not_. His Knight carries a tool that’s as unstable and deadly as himself, but he puts too much into trying to intimidate. He doesn’t seem to realise that less can be more, but that’s just something Hux has grown to love. 

When he comes into the room, Kylo’s eyes alight upon the saber hilt he’s stroking, and Hux feels a spark of sadistic glee at that: Kylo clearly wants this, and here’s his Forceless lover holding his birthright. Holding the ultimate symbol of his power, disenfranchising and emasculating him in equal measure. 

Very, very nice. 

“Where did you get that?”

“I have a great reach, and influence,” he brushes off the question, making sure his dismissiveness makes Kylo feel even smaller. 

“…what… What will you do with it?”

Hux tilts his head. “Keep it.”

He had considered giving it to him, but… Well. Hux likes the idea of carrying it around to prove he’s the one in ultimate control. He doesn’t even need to use it, but he has the proof that the Force - Kylo - bends to his will. 

His Knight looks conflicted by that, but he nods. 

Hmm. 

“Would you like me to let you touch it?”

“I’m not a child,” Kylo snaps. 

“I wouldn’t do _that_ with one.” Hux lifts it, and strokes his hand suggestively over the shaft of it. “But if you’re not interested…”

Kylo moves fast, before him and kneeling. Fingers splayed on the floor, head up. Hux loves these displays of obedience and submission, and he taps the unlit aperture to Kylo’s lips. 

“Please, Master,” Kylo begs, eyes going from belligerent to devoted so quickly his head must spin. 

“Show me you want it,” Hux says, turning the hilt so it’s the length of it he’s able to lick. 

Kylo obeys at once, his tongue out and trailing over metal and fingers, making a show of it as he moans and closes his eyes. Hux admires the soft laps, the lashes on his cheeks, the flush in his face. Hux turns it around so he can push the shaft into his mouth, grabbing the back of his head and forcing it in. It can go quite a way in, and he imagines his cock there instead. That makes him hold Kylo tighter, and use his mouth more thoroughly, the ridges catching the Knight’s mouth as he uses him hard. 

“Get up,” he growls. “On your knees, face to the floor.”

Kylo whips around at once, and spreads his knees, shoving his ass up in the air. His elbows hit the ground, and Hux uses his foot to push robes aside. Kylo gets the hint, unfastening his pants and pulling them down, baring himself for Hux’s pleasure. 

And it is. Kylo’s so ready to be used that he doesn’t even need to order him to submit, and he’s back into his subdued position, which shows off his lovely rear. 

Hux pulls out the lube bottle, and shoves two fingers inside. He’s still relaxed from earlier, and it doesn’t take all that much to make him open. “You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?”

“Only for you,” Kylo insists. 

His lover rides his hand with a whimper, and when his fingers withdraw, he’s shoving his ass up even higher to beg for it. 

Hux says nothing. He puts a hand on the dip of his spine, then starts to squirm the safe side of the hilt into him. It can’t go very deep, but Kylo whines in want as he’s slowly penetrated, the unforgiving metal puncturing him at the end of his wrist. Hux fucks him hard and fast, up to the switch and no further.

It makes Kylo scream in bliss, his nails clawing the floor. Harder into him, his shoulder and upper arm aching from the effort. Kylo starts to beg for him instead, but Hux keeps it up until he can’t stand it. 

Hand opening his own pants, and he pulls his cock out, getting it ready. He wants to use him so much that the blood pounds in his head in furious lust. The saber drops, and Hux lets it ignite beside them as he grabs Kylo’s hips and shunts inside in one deep, deep slide, deeper than the weapon had reached, stroking him far inside. His lover calls out in satisfaction, moving below him, tight and hot and perfect. A clench, a throb, and it’s so, so good. 

The red plasma blade hums subtly beside them as Hux grunts his release into his Knight, grabbing below to jerk him harshly over, too. His cock is screaming for attention, thick and full, and Kylo yells his name in gratitude. He comes almost at once, the deep ripples and gripping sensation glorious on Hux’s too-raw cock. Kylo drops down in boneless exhaustion, ass still lifted, breathing harsh. 

Hux waits, then pulls out. He wipes his cock against his thighs, then tucks himself away matter of factly. The blade is turned off, and he slaps Kylo’s ass to remind him to move. 

Kylo pulls clothes over his sticky rear, and follows Hux (stiffly) to his throne. He waits for permission, then sits pressed against his legs. He often sits there when Hux is busy, and they both enjoy it. 

Hux reaches to tousle his hair, pleased with how this has worked out. “Good boy.” Because he is. Once you train him, Kylo is a very good boy. 

“Thank you,” Kylo purrs. “Thank you.”


End file.
